Poke Summers!
by Fangirl mistress
Summary: An onix. A mountain. The result, my brother and father dead. That's when the hatred began, then it all went down hill. Now my Mom expects me to go to a summer long camp for the elite, teaching me how to cooperate with them? Ha ha ha, not a chance.
1. Poke Summers!

When I was six, I nearly lost my leg to a mountain climbing caused by an onix. Pokemon nearly ruined my life. Most see these creatures as cool and magical, I see them for what they really are. Demons invading and destroying our civilization as the seconds pass by. While most are determined to commit themselves to taking care of these beasts, I am determined to expose them.

- A/N: Hello my readers! I personally am very new to this whole fanfiction writing,so Comments/ reviews/ suggestions are much appreciated! I personally am excited for being able to share this with you all. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story of our main heroine, Lilly!

Lilly: Really? That's it? Put some emotion into it, jeez! Give us some info or that kinda crap!

Me:O-Okay Lilly don't do anything rash… I'm your average teen. Then again I'm probably one of the few who wants to become both a vet and writer. Also anime and manga is probably half of my life. So yeah… I know, sad.

Lilly: I'll let you get away with that… For now.

Me: Phew! Wait… did you say for now?! Why doooo yooouuu haaaate meee Lilly! I created youuuuuu..! -

"Mom! I am not going! Period!" I screamed at the top of the red carpeted staircase.

"Sweetie, I know you're afraid of Pokemon, but-"

"SCARED?! I AM NOT SCARED OF ANY DAMN POKEMON! THEY NEARLY RUINED MY LIFE MOM! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY I'M GOING TO SOME DUMB SUMMER CAMP THAT TEACHES ME TO COOPERATE WITH THEM!" I panted listening to the eerie silence.

My Mother was rarely quiet, even when she slept. You could hear her Snorlaxing away. Suddenly she whipped around the corner her short platinum blonde hair bouncing around her. She threw her left arm back and wound up. Curse her training with Machamps. Then, like a giant rocket, she let the duffel bag take flight and land... On my face. She snorted and walked proudly out of my view. I scrunched up my nose and furrowed my brow and stomped into my room.

I flopped down on my red sheets. I slowly took in the sweet smell of lavender mixed with bug repellent, the smell of home. i flipped over so I was lying on my back, staring at my gray ceiling. I glanced around my room, the stupid summer camp lasted all summer, so I wouldn't be able to see my room for a long while. A 24 inch plasma flat screen TV sat on the wall opposite to me, hanging just above my polished ebony dresser that was at least three times the size. Snowglobes from different regions in different places littered the surface. Next to the dresser and TV was my 6 foot long mirror. It had no frame, it was just a sheet of glass. My walk-in closet rested only an arm's length away from me. Unlike my friends no pokemon paintings covered my walls. I screamed into my purple pillow. My Mother knows how much I hate Pokemon, and now she's forcing me away to some boring summer training camp thingy with none of my friends. Great. Just great.

I get up and grab the duffel bag from the hall. I place it on my bed and unzip it. I stuff in my black camouflage sleeping bag and matching pillow.I try to lift it, unsuccessfully. Unlike most, I am incredibly weak when it comes to lifting things, then again my Mother probably bought the heaviest sleeping bag in the whole store, wait no, in the WORLD. Frustrated, I throw out the sleeping bag and hide it under my bed. I peel off my red sheets, hoping the beds will be as small as mine, and shove them inside along with my matching lightweight blanket. I pack only necessities, by that I mean junk that I'm 99.99% does not count as a necessity.

I stare at my beige circle clock. 9:30 PM. Tomorrow I leave for my camp, where I will be surrounded by people who go against my very thoughts, oh how fun. I lay on top of my bare mattress and stare at my ceiling. All of my friends have been wanting to go to the camp, but never got in cuz only the very elite gets to go. It's only natural that they accepted me with my record of only honors classes,me being able to hack into any place through a computer, and knowledge of practically every method of tailoring and sewing(I won a competition in nationals at age 8). They should of rejected me though. I hate working in a group. I hate anyone who is too perky or oblivious to cold reality. I hate everything that is too loud. I hate the color pink. I hate love. I hate happiness. And above all, I. HATE. POKEMON! I take deep breaths. In through my nose out through my mouth. In, out, in, out. I close my eyes and count mareep. The sweet smell of lavender and bitter odor of bug repellent that never works mingled in my nose. I open my eyes and see sunlight shine through my window.

Another dreamless night. I look at my mirror and clutch my brush like it's my life line. I run it through my medium length amber falls effortlessly in waves by the middle of my spine. The rays of sunlight bounce off my hair revealing the honey colored highlights I hate so much. My eyes were the same color of an autumn deerling. I yawned as I brushed my hair and drew it into a side pony. I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs. My mother sat in our leather recliner, reading the newspaper and sipping mint tea, dressed in a beautiful sky blue sundress.

"Ready?"

"No, and I don't think I'll ever be. How 'bout I just don't go?"

"Do you want to become a detective? That requires you to work alongside with pokemon, without cussing the owners out."

"GRAH! LETS JUST GO!"

My Mother placed her reading glasses in her purse and smirked. She opened the hall closet and pulled out the skates that attached to the bottom of our shoes. I snapped them onto the bottom of my orange sandals. She opens the door in slow motion, trying to make it dramatic.

"JUST OPEN IT!"

I skate into the sunlight and down the cobblestone pathway onto the street. I adjust the place of my duffel bag as my Mother catches up. We skate side by side, all the way to the airport. She walks by me in silence, all the way to terminal seven.

"Bye Mother."I stare at my Mother awaiting her reply, then I realize she's crying, "Mother, what's wrong?!"

"I *sniffle* I just wish your Father and brother could see how far you've progressed with your feelings about Pokemon!"

I could feel my face harden, "We can't bring back the dead Mother. I know I've gotten farther with my relationship with Pokemon. But it wouldn't have ever been like this if you never suggested rock climbing. It's all your fault, I'm not going to pity you if that's what you're looking for. Goodbye." I hissed, then I turned on my heel and walked to the front of the line, I was extremely early, and gave the woman dressed in the blue uniform my passport and tickets. I didn't bother to look back at my Mother. I just stormed onto the plane leading me to the camp of hell.

I sat in my seat and stared out of the window. Hours passed before the plane finally took flight. My ears popped as we levitated off of the ground. I looked at the empty seats next to me. Luckily, I had been alone.I reached into my red D4Kine backpack and pulled out my obsession. The 3DS shined a metallic flame as I lift open the top. It loads beautifully as I select my favorite game in the world, Digimon. I play until half an hour before the plane landed my thumbs tingle and a new blister has began to form on my left one. I slip it carefully into its titanium case, padlock it, hide the key in my bra, and carefully slide the DS into the backpack.

I look at the distant grounds and wish I could actually see them. The flight started at three in the afternoon and now it was nine at night. The world was just a murky blur. My eyes felt heavy and I started to see Mareep. NO! My eyes snapped open with a surge of new found energy. I couldn't fall asleep or I'd miss the drop off!

"AAAAAATTENTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON CAAAAAAMPPPPPEEEERS! This is the pilot speaking! The plane will be landing in ten minutes, please gather your luggage from the overhead carriers now or it WILL be left behind! I trust that you all will enjoy your stay at Poke Summers!"

Doubt it. I stood up and grabbed my luggage from the overhead carrier. I sat back down on the closest aisle seat of the three chairs. My icy glare patrolled what people I could see, most had wide smiles while others were chatting. I adjusted my grip on my duffel bag and backpack out of nervousness. There was nobody who seemed familiar. Maybe all the people from my town were in a different section, there had been many stops along the way at different cities. This wasn't even the only plane, there were at least fifty others, all from different regions. Now I feel like I should have brought my snowglobes. Maybe it would impress others?

Damn! What am I thinking?! That would just make me seem like some weirdo! Jeez, I need to pick up some new talents! I turn my head and decide to stare at the inky blob of sky again. After thirty seconds of staring I got a weird feeling. I was being watched. My black turtleneck felt like it was suffocating me and my palms began to get sweaty. Then the feeling stopped. I relaxed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATENTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON CAMPERS,THIS IS YOUR PILOT SPEAKING, PLEASE PREPARE TO JUMP."

…

…

…

Did he just say

…

Jump?

-A/N: Good? Yes? No? Who was watching Lilly? What did the pilot mean by jump? All shall be revealed in chapter 2! Reviews and comments and suggestions are much appreciated! -


	2. Did he just say Jump?

-A/N Hello my readers! THank you so much for reading chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, reviews/ suggestions/ comments are much appreciated!-

**chapter 2**

…

…

…

Did he just say…

…

Jump?

"That's right first time campers! I said jump! You shall be skydiving a thirty story drop, with our state of the art parachutes! Hold onto your bags kids!"

I felt the back of my chair open and something was attached to my waist. With my backpack on my left arm and my duffel bag on my right, my seat disappeared from under me.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" I screamed while plummeting to my death.

Screaming sounded off all around me, as tons of kids plummeting around me. A blue string flapped by my face. I pulled it. The parachute exploded around me like a white balloon of safety. Soon everyone had followed my lead and we soon landed on the ground.

…

Then a blaziken jumped out and set all of the parachutes on fire.

Everyone screamed. We all had the parachutes off in seconds.

…

Then a hydro cannon shot out and extinguished the fires. A giant blastoise stood like a powerful king roughly thirty feet in front of me. Suddenly there were fangirl squeals all around me,and the next thing I knew was that I had been elbowed in the stomach and pushed to the ground. I was in the midst of avoiding the storm of feet when someone reached down, grabbed my forearm, and helped me up.

The girl in front of me had skin and a smile the color of snow white pearls. She had her beautiful Robin's Egg blue hair pulled into two short straight ponytails.. Her right ear had two sapphire stud earrings, while her left only had one. A white pirate-like blouse tucked into a mid thigh black miniskirt. Black 5 inch high heels clung to her feet like a supermodel's.

"Hiya! I'm Kiki! First year here, and you are?"

I guess that's the weird, yet normal introduction here. "Lilly, pleased to meet ya, it's also my first year here."

We shook hands, " So Lil, are you okay if I call you that? Wait, what am I thinking! Of course you like it! Who doesn't like an adorable nickname! So, are you excited for the pokemon affinity test?"

"The Poke whatie?!"

"You don't know?! Tomorrow morning they put this helmet on us and it determines which pokemon would be the best as a starter for us! Then they just.. Give it to us!"

I officially hate my Mother.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" A woman with spiky teal hair in a ponytail, blue miniskirt, and a matching blouse screamed from behind a podium, "LINE UP BEHIND THE LETTER OF YOUR LAST NAME TO GET YOUR CABIN NUMBER, DAY GROUP NUMBER AND MEMBERS, AND SCHEDULE. THE GIRLS CABINS ARE TO THE EAST OF THIS PODIUM AND THE BOYS ARE FOUND ON THE WEST. YOU ARE TO NEVER GO TO THE OPPOSITE GENDER'S SIDE. NO ACCEPTIONS. GO TO YOUR CABINS IMMEDIATELY AFTER YOU OBTAIN YOUR SCHEDULE. OFFICER JENNY OUT!" She then lept onto a nearby motorcycle and rode off stage.

My full name is Lilly A. Zekes. I walked over to the nearly empty Z line. A woman with a pink hairdo I can't even imagine how the hell it's possible smiles sweetly at me.

"Hello first year, I'm Nurse Joy. My sisters and I shall be the nurses here at camp, what's your name so I can get your schedule?"

"Lilly A. Zekes."

She hands me 5 pieces of paper. I stare at my cabin and cabinmates. Oh lucky me, cabin 13.I shudder at my extreme fear of ghosts, human ghosts to be clear. I realize that there are only five other girls in my cabin. Then it hits me. I could have the worst bunk in the cabin if I get there last. I pull out the compact skates from my pocket and quickly slip them onto my sandals. I skate like a pro down the asphalt pathway, avoiding girls and their too big luggage.

I unlock the door with the room key Nurse Joy gave me.I examine each of the beds quickly and decide on the bottom bunk farthest from the doo, for privacyr. Bottom bunks get the room under the bed, and it's easier to change and move around in the morning. I unzip my duffel bag and quickly make my bed. As I set my pillow down and sit down, KiKi bursts through the door and glomps my face.

"Oh, goodie! Someone I know is in my cabin! Oooh! How about I take the bunk next to you! Then we can stay up late! Ooh and tell scary stories!"

"No you can't." A girl with straight black hair that went to her knees walked calmly into the room. Her eyes were the color of dried blood. Her skin was like a porcelain doll's. She worn those slutty short shorts and a black tank top that revealed waaaay too much cleavage, "Lights out is at ten, and just to make sure you don't I'm taking the bunk above you Key."

"IT'S KIKI! DAMN IT, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE IN THE CABIN MONET!"

"Calm it Key. Let's just try to be friends, for the sake of our cabins and day groups."

"Fine, but that means you get a nickname! Your new nickname is… Drumroll please! MonMon!"

"No ******* way.

"Woah! Language!" I screamed.

"So Lilly, that is your name right? What day group are you in?"

"Ummm… Group 3."

"Cool, same as me and Key."

Then a group of possibly the most snotty brats I've ever laid eyes on. They all had an obviously dyed pink hair, they all had poo brown eyes, and they all wore ripped jeans and white t-shirts.

"We have arrived!" Yelled the only girl who wore a star necklace, the others wore silver crescent moons.

"Be prepared cuz!"

"The rocket girls have arrived!"

-A/N Who are the Rocket girls?

Lilly: It's obvious.

Me: ... Did I just get... deadpanned? I think I will just go into that corner over there... and die...

Lilly: Will Fangirl survive long enough to live to write the next chapter? ... Hopefully cuz otherwise I won't have any more adventure!

...

Reviews and comments may save her...

._."


	3. Frozen (And not the disney kind)

**chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon I wouldn't have made the new season's voice actors so… Robotic.**

"The rocket girls have arrived!"

"Oh **** more ****** *****."

"LANGUAGE MONET!"I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Aww… Chrissie you were right there are more people!" One that had a silver bangle on her wrist pouted.

"Hmph! Of course I'm always right Jessi!" One that had a gold bangle replied snobbishly.

"Stop bickering! Hello, Monet Ready to join us yet?" The one with the gold star necklace did a side hair flip.

"Oh, this will be so much fun! Getting my first pokemon and getting to stab all of you bitches in your sleep!" Monet clapped her hands, did a valley girl accent, and did a small hairflip off to the side. Then returned immediately to her pissed off expression.

"Hmph! I see you're in my cabin, Kikilia."

"So nice to see you haven't lost your huge bitchy attitude from the flight from Snowpoint!"

"GUYS!" I screamed, trying to play peacemaker. "Calm down! Save the fighting for Poke battles!"

"Hmmm… I don't recognize you. Who the *censor* do you think ya are?"

"Lilly. Lilly Zekes."

"OOH~! Zekes as in Cody Zekes!? The famous female actor who has won tons of emmys and oscars?!"

"Yeah, that's my Mother. Hey Monet, what time is it?"

"9:57, You bitches should hurry up and pick your beds and change."

I unzipped my duffel bag and began to change into my XXL gray sweatshirt, it draped down to my knees so my hello skitty shorts weren't needed. I was actually probably the most dressed. Kiki and Monet both were just sleeping in their bras and underwear. And the Rocket Gals… They for some reason weren't wearing any clothes. They just stood in the center of the room giggling maniacally. I was tempted to punch their faces. Multiple times.

Monet beat me to it. She let out a snarl that sounded part lion, part bear, part narwhal. She stood on all fours at the foot of her bed. She jumped off it and tackled the girls in what seemed like a hug, but was really a lariat. The girls were out cold in seconds. Damn Monet was strong. She then grabbed them by the hair and dragged them to the bunk beds they set up.

The two lackeys planned on sleeping, both of them on the bottom bunk.

…

I don't know what to think of that.

Monet then walked over from their out cold bodies and slammed her hand into a sensor pad. It scanned her hand in an odd blue light.

"Wow MonMon! How do you know this place so well?!"

"Duh. I'm one of the only second years."

"WHAAA?! MonMon this is your second year?! I hate you! I wanted to be the first second year from our town!"

"Hey Monet, Kiki, is it really that rare? My Mother came here for like five years and decided to not come back."

"Wow… So your Mom is Legend Lil!"

"Legend?"

"The only one who came here five years in a row, for free, with a director's recommendation, and turned down the sixth year."Monet continued for Kiki.

"Oh."

Suddenly the lights turned off, so I screamed.

"Relax baka. That scaner over there turns off the lights three minutes after it scans my hand. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight, sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite! I'm serious, I heard this camp has them." Kiki said jokingly, I hope.

"Goodnight Monet, Goodnight Kiki."

Then I closed my eyes and started counting flaffys.

*Time skip 7 hours*

"GOOOOOD Morning campers!" That all too familiar and annoying voice rang out from nowhere. "Please Get dressed and go back to the spot we were last night. Once you're there follow the cobblestone path down to the docks. Thank you and see you there!"

I pried open my eyes. "Monet what time is it?"

"5:00." I heard Kiki groan next to me.

The Rocket girls were dressed and out the door. Hopefully they will get jumped by a scyther. Or even better, Zapdos. I snickered at the thought of seeing their electrocuted corpses as I put on my leggings. I was only wearing the same sweatshirt, those leggings, and my black sneakers. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

Then I was hit square in the face by an icy wind attack. A Glaceon stood in the middle of the field, causing a huge snowstorm. It's ears flapped in the fierce wind. Its eyes had no pupils, they were just pits of ice blue. It let out it's battle cry every time someone came out, then icy winded their frozen asses back inside. The Rocket Gals pushed past me, their mascaraed eyelashes with icicles on them.

…

No way I was going to let this Glaceon freeze over the girl's side of the camp.

If it froze us inside of our cabins then we would most likely kill and eat each other, or not and die of thirst and starvation.

…

No way was I letting that happen. I walked straight to the steps, letting myself be seen. I approached it like it was no big deal. It tried to icy wind me, so I blocked it with my left arm, getting my forearm frozen in the process. It stung like a kajillion needles were just stabbed into my arm. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. There was no possible way that I was going to let that damn Glaceon think that it was superior. No f-ing way.

I walked forward, now putting a smile sweet smile on my face. I was now only a foot away from it, then it jumped up and changed my frozen arm. I dug my nails into my thigh in order to distract myself from the pain. Damn Glaceon! It slowly released my arm, probably wondering why the hell I wasn't screaming. I crouched down and allowed it to sniff my hand and it licked it. Then the blizzard stopped


	4. Glaceon's Origins

**chapter 4**

**A/N hello my readers! Wow, it's been forever since I last updated… Gome gome stupid school and that kinda crap. BUT if you people followed and reviewed I'd update faster~ Even a simple continue would inflate my pride. Anyways, onto chapter 4!**

Then the blizzard stopped as it licked my hand.

I felt my heart skip a beat when it licked my hand. Damn, I was being deceived! I patted it's head with no affection. It looked up at me with it's only ice blue eyes. I felt my heart melt. Deceiving… Deceiving… No matter what I tell myself I will never build up my defenses.

"_Maybe this Glaceon is different?"_ A voice in the back of my head inquired.

"_No! It's deceiving you! It was trying to freeze the cabins seconds ago! Stop petting it!" _Another voice argued.

Then I realized I had been petting the Glaceon's ears. I stopped, and the Glaceon rubbed itself on my legs and walked around me in circles, like a Meowth. It stopped in front of me, then swiveled around and made a battle cry towards the bushes. They rustled once more then a guy with the eyes the color of Glaceon's fur stepped out holding his hands up in defense.

"Woah Glass no reason to get upset~" The boy looked around sixteen, must be a second year. "Just come back to your Master~" He continued in the same half serious half song voice.

"Glass" hissed at him once again as he tried to take a step closer. he crouched down and held out his hand.

"She doesn't like you." I deadpanned.

The blonde snapped his head up from Glaceon, glaring at me, "Who do you think you are? Doctor Doolittle? Professor Oak? Ash Ketchum?!"

"No, I'm Lilly." I deadpanned once again glaring at the second year, "And unless you want a foot to the face and a report that you were on the girl's side, I suggest you leave. Now."

"Not without Glass." He said taking a step forward, his hand on a pokeball.

"I wasn't giving you the option." I stood up grabbing his arm, kicking his ankle from behind making him fall back. I then kicked him so he was laying on his stomach. I twisted his arm till it was bent, past his head, "So leave now, ya filthy bastard before I kick your ass."

He let out a terrified whimper as I kicked him in the side. He stood up, glaring daggers at me. "I'll be back."

"What are you from, Terminator 2?! Get outta here!"

Then he ran away.

I exhaled loudly in releif when he jumped into the bushes running away, "I don't like him very much, what about you?"

"Glass Glaceon." She said shaking her head no.

"And what's with that stupid nickname?! It sounds like ass!"

"Glaceon!"

"How about I call you… Glace? It's french for ice."

Glaceon pondered for a bit then jumped onto my shoulder somehow. "Glace Glaceon!"

"You like it? Good." I scratched her under her chin. "Well we should get going before we're late!"

Then I walked down the road humming happily at the thought of actually having a friend.


End file.
